Blessed Be the Ties
by Knight on Bald Mountain
Summary: Before the events of Panthean Revelation (NOT necessary for context), Queen Zelda attempts to cement the relations between Hyrule and Silidan with a political marriage, but can she even love the man? And if she does, would the marriage even be good for her kingdom? (Happy *early* Valentine's Day!)


**Blessed be the Ties**

Dawn came faster than anticipated. No doubt the sun decided to shorten the night for some nefarious purpose. At least, that's what the queen wanted to believe at that moment. In reality, there was absolutely nothing wrong with the world. It was simply her own anxiety that caused her restlessness. She hadn't fallen asleep until the third hour of the morning, making her woefully under prepared for the day that was ahead of her.

Queen Zelda de Hylia shifted in her bed, the initial irritation of the light glaring through the open blinds and onto her eyes being too much for her to handle. A knock came at the door, and she knew that there was no more delaying the inevitable. Begrudgingly, Zelda rose from her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and replied with mild annoyance, "Come in, Elena."

The large wooden door to her room opened with a barely audible creaking sound, and the young handmaiden stepped inside carrying a tray of food. The woman was slightly shorter, and younger, than the queen, with sandy blonde hair in a bobcut, sparkling blue eyes, and a wide, white smile. She curtsied with respect, and then approached the bed to attend the queen. "Your Highness, how are you feeling today?"

Elena placed the tray of food at her bedside table, and removed their lids, revealing a particularly hearty meal of breakfast meats alongside some eggs and hotcakes. Zelda nodded in acknowledgement, and then replied, "Not as well as I'd like, I'm afraid. I did not sleep for long last night."

"I'm sorry to hear that, your Highness." Elena had stepped away to draw up the queen's bath, but she listened attentively. "If it's going to be a problem, I'm sure the honored guests arriving today will-"

"That won't be necessary." The queen assured her. "I appreciate your concern, but this cannot be delayed any further."

Zelda delicately ate her meal for the next thirty minutes in relative silence. Elena did most of the talking, catching her up on the latest gossip in Castle Town. The queen could tell just by listening that most of the rumors were untrue, and the ones that were not were innocuous. Still, she found a strange pleasure in hearing them. Likely it was caused by her imagination visualizing these peculiar, and often unreal, situations the people she knew would be getting themselves into. An awkward smile would crease her face at the most absurd stories, and she occasionally caught herself laughing out loud at times. At the end of the last tall tale, she'd verbally reprimand her handmaid for telling her such depraved stories, though she eagerly waited to hear the ones Elena would bring the next morning.

Once she'd finished eating, Zelda disrobed and stepped into her wooden bath tub. The water was fairly lukewarm, which was normal for this time of year, but she'd trade all of the lovely smelling bath salts in the world for a hot bath. Nevertheless, she lowered herself into the water, sat on a large sponge for comfort, grabbed her bar of soap, and began to scrub herself down. When she was ready to have her back washed, she leaned forward, grabbing her hair and pulling it over her shoulders to bare them for Elena. The young servant dutifully scrubbed away, taking her time to ensure that every portion was thoroughly cleaned. Then she grabbed a bucket of water and poured it over the queen's back, washing away the soap. Zelda involuntarily arched her back in surprise, not expecting the water from the bucket to be colder than the tub. She threw a glance back at Elena and snapped at her with exasperation. "You little witch!"

Elena had a devilish grin on her face, proving that she had done this on purpose. "Is your Highness fully awake now?"

The aggravation in Zelda quickly cooled, knowing it was a harmless prank, but she wouldn't let her have the last word. "I should have you clean out all of the garderobes."

"If that's what pleases you, your Highness."

They stared at each other in silence for a few heartbeats, but it was Zelda that finally gave way with a laugh and a shake of her head. "You are going to make some young man fall madly in love with you someday, and I will miss having you around when that happens."

"I'd never leave your Highness for a mere man."

They bantered a bit longer until Zelda stood up from the tub, and Elena wrapped her up in a large towel. After that, the queen moved to sit at a cushioned stool by the cosmetic table. Facing away from the table, she leaned back until her hair fell into a basin filled with water, and Elena carefully washed it with a mixture of vine stalks, egg whites and ashes. As she did this, she also tried to alleviate the anxiety that Zelda was having. "You have nothing to worry about, really. After taking one good long look at you, this Prince 'Byron' will fall under your spell. And if he isn't immediately to your liking, you will have the power to shape him into whatever you wish."

"That's one of the things I'm afraid will happen." Zelda replied, with eyes closed.

"Oh?"

"I would never be satisfied with him if he were as easy to order about as a common man. I may learn to love him, but if he can't stand for himself, and say 'I disagree, and you are not considering this all the way through' at least once, I don't think I could ever respect him."

"But how could he disagree with you on anything if you're the wisest person in the kingdoms?"

A sympathetic smile came to Zelda's face. "You should know by now that being such doesn't make me infallible. If I began to think so, I would take less time thinking through my decisions, and they would start getting worse. We best hope that he is not so ready to please me that he will not tell me when he thinks I'm wrong."

"If you say so." Elena raised the queen's head, pushing the basin to the side, and laid her back down on a dry towel. She then grabbed an ivory comb and started brushing Zelda's hair. "You said that was just _one_ of your fears. What else is bothering you? Surely you don't worry he'll be some sort of brute, do you?"

"The thought had occurred to me, but I don't think so. I've met with Aric Maukro enough times to trust him when he says that his son is nothing of the sort."

"Then what is it that worries you?"

"Something that I'm not willing to risk having you gossip about with the other servants." She deftly evaded answering the question. Elena playacted shocked, but did not take offense.

"If you say so, your Highness." Once Zelda's hair had been dried and combed, she sat up straight, and spun around to face the mirror on the wall. Elena laid down the queen's cosmetics before her and proceeded to oil and braid her lady's hair. While Zelda began covering herself with makeup, she quietly sang a little tune that had come to mind the night before. Her voice was so quiet that Elena could only catch the first verse.

 _Out of the single life into the family way,  
So many scripted lines, so many roles to play.  
_ _Ever a pressure pressing, ever an undertow  
_ _Why do the ties you've chosen slowly pull you low?_

Once the last of her cosmetics had been applied, Zelda took a deep look at herself through the looking glass. Without question, she looked physically captivating, yet she couldn't help but notice the twinges in her expression that seemed to let her doubt and anxiety seep through. But there was nothing she could do about that now.

Before getting dressed, she made a quick stop at the garderobe to relieve herself. She returned shortly, washed her hands in another basin, and allowed Elena to dress her in her royal gown. The time was drawing short, and she knew she ought not keep her guests waiting. Zelda inhaled deeply, held it in for a handful of seconds, and exhaled. _Here goes nothing_ , she thought to herself, and descended the spiral steps towards the throne room.

* * *

The room was already filled with her usual entourage; a dozen advisers and nobles sat on cushioned chairs along the sides of the red, royal carpet that led from the great hall to the throne. A few of the designated seats were empty, however. Two minor nobles from Kakariko could not make it, as they were settling dispute with the gorons; Auru had recently become ill, and Link was escorting King Aric and his retinue. The hero in particular had been gone for a few months, as he'd traveled down to Silidan in order to personally prepare Byron for his meeting with Zelda. And Ashei, who was among those seated in the throne room, was greatly anticipating his arrival.

As Zelda entered the room, all members within arose, and waited for her to stand before her throne. Once there, a pair of servants appeared from behind the throne, carrying her royal crown, and sovereign's orb. The orb was rumored to be a source of the queen's magical powers, but it was merely a symbolic representation of her lineage to the goddess Hylia; and she carried it as a reminder to those that forgot that she had the blood of a goddess flowing through her veins. With a grace that shown they'd done this hundreds of times before, Zelda took the orb in her left hand, and the two servants together placed the crown on her head. She then took a step back and sat on her throne, at which point everyone else took their seat in unison.

They had a little time before the King of Silidan was to arrive, so she listened to some of her advisers discuss their ideas about cultivating the land in the northern Hyrule Field until his appearance. The heralds announced the King's presence with the sound of a trumpet, and the guests all stood once more. Walking down the center of the carpet was King Aric Maukro, flanked by his son Byron on his right, and Link on his left; and they were followed by two personal guards. The King bowed with great respect. "Queen Zelda de Hylia, I have come this day to present to you my second son, Prince Byron Maukro."

The young man stepped forward and bowed with equal respect. Zelda had not seen the man before, and took a second to observe him. If there was one thing she could say about his appearance was he certainly wasn't hard on the eyes. Taller even than his own father, with an unexpected pale complexion, and dark brown hair that didn't quite reach his shoulders, he easily could have been mistaken for a hylian, were his ears hidden of course. He seemed to have a good build as well, being slightly bulkier than even Link, but that might have been due to the fact that he was human. Either way, Zelda was far more concerned about how he moved. The way he nearly mimicked his father's own bow suggested that he was well trained, but his body seemed much more stiff, as if he was not used to his surroundings. She couldn't yet decipher the reason why, as her insight could only reveal so much from a quick glance, but she had all day to find out what he was truly like.

Zelda returned their greeting, stood up, and, having handed her orb back to her servant, glided towards her guests with gossamery elegance. She held up her hand, and Byron kissed it with the same mechanical perfection as he'd shown before. She smiled kindly to him, and had the young man escort her to the courtyard, where she would watch a display of his knightly skills.

The rest of the court followed after them, save for Link and Ashei, who embraced each other deeply. Zelda knew that Ashei had been keeping a secret from him since he'd been gone, and had been dying to tell her husband in person that she was pregnant with their first child. While it was not proper for the two of them to lag behind as such, Zelda had given special permission, telling them to accompany her once they were finished discussing the news.

Once in the courtyard, Byron displayed his swordsmanship in a test of strength against a pair of hylian knights of Zelda's choosing. She picked a young up-and-coming soldier named Rolf for starters. Byron defeated him in a fairly short round, but his bout against Zelda's captain-of-the-guard, Avicus, took much longer. To Byron's credit, he never let up even when Avicus proved to have greater skill. The prince struggled with every clash of their blades, but his tenacity eventually brought him victory. Zelda applauded him for turning the tide around, and they moved onto the next event: archery.

This time, she would test her own skills against him, and to her delight, this didn't phase him. She suspected Link had told Byron of her mastery of the bow, and based on how the young prince reacted to the shots she fired, her suspicions were all but confirmed. There was no way he could match her with the weapon, not with her magically enhanced senses and coordination, but he did better than she'd expected. Yet what truly mesmerized her was his horseback riding.

When Byron sat atop of his favorite chestnut thoroughbred, all that rigidness faded away, and he became one with his horse. He soared across the field, and jumped over hurdles with ease. Both of the queen's guards that she'd set up against him were soundly defeated, and she pondered for a long while whether or not Link could even match his speed.

Byron certainly had all the traits of a strong, masculine man, and that was a good thing, but that alone would not be enough to determine whether or not this political marriage would go through. The time had come to move forward with her plans.

As the young prince dismounted, Zelda sauntered towards him, applauding his handling of his horse.

"Please walk with me, Prince Byron." She said, offering her right hand for him to hold. As he did so, she turned to face their guests. "I wish to speak with him privately. Have a guard from each of our houses follow at a distance of twenty paces, and please wait for us back in the great hall."

The members of her court had no objections, while the King of Silidan was more than willing to adapt to her wishes. With that settled, the two strolled towards the garden. She waited until they were far enough away before speaking, but Byron could not delay for quite that long. "Link had told me you were not like others, and I must say he was quite right."

The remark caught her off-guard, uncertain whether or not to take offense.

"In what way?" She inquired with just a hint of agitation.

"It's difficult for me to explain," he unconsciously scratched the side of his nose as he thought of a response. "When I was growing up, I'd met many noble ladies of rank. They all had this air of... _arrogance_ about them. It was as if they looked down on everyone, even if the person were of a higher rank."

"But you don't see that in me? Do I seem to you like a peasant?" She tried to provoke him, seeing how he would respond.

"No, that's not it either." He stopped and turned to face her. The look on his face showed he was trying to analyze her the same way she had done so before, but it was clearly much more difficult for him. "A common girl doesn't distance herself from others. You still do, but it's...it's just not like those noble women. I'm not quite sure what it is, but I know I see can it."

It was clear that Byron wasn't incredibly insightful, but he was perceptive. Zelda turned back towards the path, leading him to do the same. She continued to probe for an outburst. "Perhaps you're imagining things. It's important that, if this marriage is to go through, that you prove to be of sound mind. I won't have a husband whom chases after phantoms sharing my throne. It would be a mistake to do so."

"You know that's not the case." His voice did rise slightly, but he was not getting angry. Not yet, at least. "Neither my father nor your hero would have omitted such a fault of mine had it existed. Surely, you must know that."

"Yes, but no amount of hearsay can compare to first-hand experience. Regardless of what they say, I must evaluate your worth for myself."

"Well, here I am. _Evaluate_ me, your Highness." They stopped walking again, though they now stood before the flower garden. The irritation in his voice was beginning to show. Zelda took another long look at him.

"Your greatest features are superficial at best, and below worthwhile standards at worst. You never expected to be a king, because you were the third child to your father, whom up until recently was only a baron of Silidan. You are not kingly material, and you know it." Most of what she stated was a lie, but it fit well with everything else. He opened his mouth as if to retort, but he had no words. She thought her plan had paid off, as he now was visibly aggravated. But it appeared that he was better prepared than she'd anticipated.

"I may not be able to tell if you're playing me for a fool, but you are certainly proving my point. Intentional or not, you're keeping yourself at a distance from me."

That got her attention. He proved, once again, that he could spot the shifts in her attitude, but still hadn't the wisdom to interpret them. That was something that could change once they spent more time together.

Once _we spend time together?_ She hadn't realized how she'd worded that in her head. _Why am I thinking as if that is a sure thing?_

Distracted in thought, Byron took a chance to speak up once more, this time with greater composure. "Link spoke of how seriously you take your role as queen. It's a very admirable quality, and one that my father now possesses as king. Yet my father has confided with my siblings and I on the things that trouble him most. According to Link, you only rarely speak to _him_ about such concerns, and he has a family of his own to care for."

For the first time in a long while, Zelda felt the need to vehemently defend her stance. "He and I share a connection older than the kingdom of Hyrule itself. He is enough."

"But he's hardly around. He just spent two months helping me prepare for this encounter. And he's moving back to New Ordon as soon as he's given the chance."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me so. As soon as he and Ashei have their first child, he said he was going to move back and build a new home. And as he and I both learned today, Ashei is pregnant. He's bound to ask you for your leave as soon as we're done talking."

Though she maintained her graceful countenance externally, internally she had been crushed. She'd always had trouble convincing the hero to stay close by. When she first wished for him to become her personal bodyguard years ago, he'd declined, agreeing only to stay long enough to help rebuild what had been destroyed in Hyrule. Every other attempt she made after that ended in failure as well, until she asked Ashei to be part of her court, and Link was obligated to be with her. If what Byron said was true, then she would lose her closest friend and confidant. And while she had the authority to order him to stay, she could never force that upon him. Unless there was a true threat that needed Hyrule's hero, she would never put him in such a position. It would only damage their relationship.

"Please forgive my rudeness earlier, Prince Byron." Zelda finally uttered. "I _was_ trying to anger you."

"It's all right." He assured her. "I've been called a hundred things worse than 'below worthwhile standards' growing up..." His voice trailed off as he gazed past Zelda towards something else. A puzzled look took over his face, and the queen's first thought was that there was someone hiding in the courtyard. She turned about to try and spot what he'd seen, but it had already vanished.

"It ran under the bushes," he told her, "and it was not looking too healthy."

"What was it?"

"Let's go find out." He took off at a brisk walk away from the stone path, and over to a line of shrubs next to the eastern wall of the castle. Zelda did not wish to leave the path, for that would dirty up her royal gown, so she remained as she was. Byron reached the bush in question and knelt down to look underneath. It seemed obvious at this point that he'd not seen a person, or monster, but a small animal. The prince was just far enough away that she could hear him speak, but not discern the words he uttered. Her curiosity began eating away at her. She wanted very much to walk after him, but restrained herself.

"Did you find it?!" She cried out after him. He did not answer, still mumbling to whatever it was in the corner. Just before she dared to go over there herself, Byron stood up and carefully walked back to Zelda.

"I've got her!" His boyish grin was covered by the animal he held in his arms, but she could hear the innocence in his voice. "Look here!"

It didn't take too long for her to see that it was a very small, starving dog covered in black, matted hair in his arms. The pup whined, not yet ready to trust her surroundings, but Byron continued scratching atop her head and behind her ears, calming her nerves. Zelda couldn't help feel sympathy for the poor creature. "How did it get inside the gate without being spotted?"

"She's so small, I wouldn't be surprised if she hitched a ride on a carriage while scrounging for food. Speaking of which..." He turned to face his guard that was trailing him. "Lanis! See if you can get some food out of the larder for a starving pup!"

The guard didn't even bat an eye, and marched off towards the castle. It rather surprised Zelda. "Do you have many dogs at your manor?"

"Our family had nearly a dozen. Most were part of a family of bullmastiffs, but I personally raised a pair of dobermans. What about you?"

"Oh, no. Mother was allergic to animals. I was allowed to have a caged canary as a child, but that was it." The more time she spent looking at the poor puppy, the harder it was to look away from it. "What kind of dog is she?"

"Well, she's definitely a mix breed. I think maybe part miniature, or toy, poodle. Not really sure of her other half" Byron noticed that Zelda was entranced by the creature, and held it closer to her. "Why don't you hold her for a while?"

"Oh, I couldn't. It'd be disgraceful to ruin my gown."

"Then just take off one of your gloves and pet her." He insisted, to which she hesitantly complied. Removing the long white glove on her right hand, she slowly brushed the dogs right flank with the knuckle of her pinky finger. Byron couldn't help but laugh. "Have you never pet a dog before?"

"Never!" Despite being made fun of, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. The joy from just watching the dog slowly come to trust the human carrying her overruled any other feelings.

"Then let me show you." He freed up his right hand and guided hers across the puppy's head, and down her back. He then brought it to the front of the dog, and the mutt began to lick Zelda's hand. She initially tried to recoil, but couldn't with Byron holding her. It just made the expression on her face brighten even more.

As she allowed the dog to lick her hand, it occurred to the queen that Byron had a natural affinity with animals. It explained his prowess as a rider and his knowledge of dogs. It also, frankly, explained how he was able to read her own expressions without necessarily knowing them. He was naturally empathetic.

"This _must_ be unsanitary!" She protested weakly.

"No doubt about that," he joked. "I'm sure if you just got her cleaned up, she'd make a good lapdog for you."

"Oh, but you're the one that's good with animals. You should take her."

"No. I insist. Consider it my gift to you. For our engagement."

As soon as the words left his lips, Byron noticed the slightest drop to her smile, and hesitation in her response. "Yes. Well, thank you, Prince Byron. If she is to be mine, I should like to name her Sheena."

The guard arrived shortly afterwards with some food for the pup. Though the prince originally intended to feed the dog himself, he realized that there was much that he and the queen still needed to discuss; so instead, he handed the dog off to the guard, and told him to care for it himself for a few minutes. Zelda did not seem to protest, as she'd sensed that Byron had detected something from her. Once they were alone again, the human reignited their discussion. "Something is bothering you about this marriage. Are you having second thoughts? If that's the case, we don't have to rush it."

"Yes, but perhaps I'm hesitant because I don't really believe that I could love you. Suppose I tell your father that I don't think you're right for me, what then? How many nobles will he trot out in front of me before he thinks that this is a waste of time?"

"So long as it concerns both our people, I doubt he'll ever think of it as a waste. Are you suggesting that you don't want _any_ marriage with a noble member of Silidan? I thought this was your idea in the first place."

"That is a misinterpretation of events. Your father and I were discussing the dissident movement within Silidan that refused to conform with our new treaty, and how they were violently protesting the integration of hylians and buko into equal society. I was asked what I thought was the most effective way of convincing them to cease taking further riotous actions, and I responded that a political marriage between our two houses was the best solution. At no point did I actually say I _wanted_ to do this."

"But you didn't protest the suggestion either. And my father has been convinced since the day that he met you that you would always place the good and well-being of your people ahead of your own interests. But if he was mistaken, I'm sure I could convince him to take another course of action."

"But therein lies the problem." Zelda responded mournfully. "Certainly you know how divided your own people are on the events of the last couple of years. One faction believes your father is a traitor that should never have taken the throne. Another accepts him, but still doesn't trust us hylians. And a third minority wants to start a revolution in order to form their own nation. Your kingdom is on the verge of a civil war that they are not prepared for."

"Which is why you suggested the political marriage." Byron filled in the rest on his own. "If I were to marry you, it would at the very least convince those that don't trust you that Silidan now has a 'stronghold' in Hyrule, and reassure them that you won't squelch on your vows to aid us in the event such a war occurs; not to mention persuade those interested in starting a war that it would be a futile effort. Of course, it might only fuel some suspicions that our two houses were in league all along, but that group has little traction."

"So you _do_ see that I cannot in good conscience go against this marriage."

"And yet, something is preventing you from embracing it entirely. Something you're still not telling me."

Byron was learning quickly. He actually _would_ make a good king, and a fine companion. She had gained much respect for the young man, and that's what made this all the more difficult for her. However, it was important that he understood fully why she dreaded this arrangement. "It's not the marriage itself that bothers me, but our children."

Byron blinked. Twice. "I'm sorry, what about our children?"

"They wouldn't be fully hylian. I am concerned that I will fail to pass my divine bloodline down to our children, and that it will end with me."

"You mean you really believe that you have the blood of a goddess running through your veins? I thought that was all just symbolism and appeasement to your people."

"It's absolutely true. I _am_ the descendant of the goddess Hylia."

"So you can trace your line all the way back to her?"

The queen hesitated again. "Not entirely, no. We've had a very turbulent history, and only part of our records have survived. But our traditions have always taught this."

"But you don't know." Byron persisted, not intentionally testing her faith.

"It doesn't matter whether or not I can prove it. I believe it wholeheartedly."

At that, Byron relented. "Very well. Let's suppose that it's true: how do you know our children won't share your blood?"

"I don't, and that's why I can't just say 'no' to this marriage. If I could just prove it, one way or another, then I would not be in this predicament. Unfortunately, the results of hylian-human breeding have never been thoroughly studied before, despite it being quite prevalent. Both of my friends Shad and Ashei have had some humans in their ancestry, though I doubt they even know it themselves."

"So there's a chance that if we go through with this marriage...that we'd discover only too late that our children won't have the blood of the goddess flowing in them, which would be sacrilegious." Byron was placing all the pieces together. "That's why you tried to get me angry. If I rejected you, you wouldn't be held accountable for this marriage not going through, and avoid having to worry about how your children would turn out."

As he pondered through it all again in his head, the prince couldn't help but let out a hardy laugh. Zelda instantly felt insulted, as though her crisis was amusing to him. "Perhaps I should have just said nothing at all."

"My apologies, Zelda." He wiped a stray tear from his eye. "I'm not laughing at your pain. I just find it ironic how the further you tried to push me away, the more interested I have become."

The queen's cheeks flushed a bit red. "Prince Byron, I am _not_ amused by your jokes."

"Who's joking? I'm dead serious right now." A sly, charming smile crept across his face, and he leaned a little closer to her. "And I would wager my entire inheritance that you are feeling the same way."

She had no response to that. All the queen could do was take a step back to regain some personal space. However, because she was so flustered, she lost her balance, and nearly went crashing into the flower garden. She caught herself, thankfully, but only after taking several steps into the tall grass, staining her shoes and the hem of her dress. Byron continued smiling at her, and Zelda felt more blood rush to her cheeks. She needed to regain her dignity, and stomped back onto the stone path in a huff, heading back towards the castle. But the prince grabbed hold of her arm and spun her back around to face him. "Hold on a minute! We're not done here!"

The queen was too angry with herself to respond rationally. She just wanted to get away. "Take your hand off of me this instant!"

"Whatever you say, your Highness. But before I let you go, hear me out." In an instant the expression on his face shifted from playful to sincere. When he got her full attention, he locked eyes with her. "I understand that this decision is yours, and _only_ yours to make, but I think you ought to give this a chance for two _very_ good reasons. First, you're a smart woman. You'll discover whether or not our kids can possibly maintain your divine bloodline; and if it comes to light that they can't, you'll figure out a work-around."

"That may be, however you may not _like_ the solution that I'm _already_ thinking." She retorted, though a bit more coolly than a moment ago.

"Well, we have plenty of time to hash out that plan before it needs to be implemented." He responded, catching her veiled meaning.

"True. And the second reason?"

Without hesitation, he pulled her close with his free hand, and covered her lips with his own. Zelda's eyes went wide in shock. The sensation of being kissed was among the most intense experiences she'd ever had. She could feel her heart racing at speeds never before felt. All her resistance melted away in that instance and she just enjoyed the feelings rising up inside of her. When they finally parted, the queen regained control of her senses, and stared at Byron with a mixture of emotions.

"You're trying to manipulate me emotionally." She finally said, somewhat breathless.

"Is _that_ what I'm doing?" He joked, as he kissed her a second time. She attempted to resist, but was too slow. They parted again, and Zelda felt as though her heart was about to burst out of her chest.

"This is not going to work." She feebly insisted.

"Give it some time." He replied sardonically, and he embraced her once more. He stopped just as their lips met, and without realizing it, Zelda kissed him. She just couldn't get enough of this feeling. It was as if she'd ascended into heaven. But once the two broke the connection, and the queen came down from her high, she acted indignant.

"I-I-I refuse to let you manipulate me any further. Now let go of me at once!"

"Let go of what?" He asked casually.

"Let go of my h-" Zelda suddenly became aware that her hand was already freed. She wasn't sure when he had let go of her, and that just made her angrier. Realizing that he had greatly humiliated her, she slapped him as hard as she could across his face, and marched back towards the castle proper.

Zelda had never felt so confused before in her life. Was she seriously considering marriage with him after he pulled that stunt? There was no _way_ that it would work! Besides, he just gave her a perfect excuse to call it all off. Never again would she have to speak to him. Never again would they share the love of a lost puppy. Never again would she divulge her greatest fear that she had hid even from her closest friends. Never again would she let him touch her in such a way as she'd never been touched before...never again...

* * *

The queen shortly made her return to the great hall unannounced. When King Aric saw that Zelda was coming back alone, he began to worry. "Queen Zelda, is everything all right? Did my son dishonor himself?"

"No, please, I'm fine." She held out a halting hand as she walked past everyone and back towards her tower. But just before she disappeared, she turned around to properly address everyone. "I just need to refresh myself before we all eat together. Please don't go anywhere."

"Are you sure, Zelda?" Link inquired with sincerity. He stepped forward to ask her privately, "If Byron did something wrong, then I-"

"Nothing went wrong." She replied, and gave Link a look he had never before seen on her face: joy. "You needn't worry yourself over nothing. This wedding will continue as planned."

She spun back around and ascended the stairs that she initially dreaded coming down from. And just before she faded from view, the hero could here her singing a verse from some song he did not recognize.

 _Under the veil he walks through the relentless chill,  
Ever to bear your grief, ever rejected still._  
 _Out of the deep he pulls you into the arms you trust,_  
 _Nothing can separate us from the ties that bind to You._


End file.
